Exceso y castigo
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Un día de lluvia Sakura se permite ser el ama del demonio. Y en la noche el demonio toma su venganza. Two-shot. Contenido para adultos.
1. Hibris

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto.

El concepto de "Hibris" (o Hybris) citado aquí abajo pertenece a la Wikipedia.

**_Adv: Lemon. Es un fic rated M, por lo que si sigues leyendo, sabrás lo que te encontrarás: contenido sexual, situaciones para adultos. _**

* * *

Un día de lluvia Sakura se permite ser el ama del demonio. Y en la noche el demonio toma su venganza.

* * *

**Parte I**

**Hibris**

_"Concepto griego que puede traducirse como 'desmesura' y que en la actualidad alude a un orgullo o confianza en sí mismo muy exagerada, especialmente cuando se ostenta poder." _

* * *

.

.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Llamó con suavidad, dando tres pequeños toques a la puerta. No estaba muy segura de cómo hacer eso, pero... era su trabajo. Sanar gente. Exactamente. Ella, como médico, debía asegurarse de cuidar de la salud de las personas. Incluso cuando éstas ya habían sido dadas de alta en el hospital. Ella era una profesional a la cual le gustaba terminar correctamente su trabajo. No había ninguna razón más que esa.

_"¿Segura, Haruno?"_

Bufó ante sus pensamientos. A veces olvidaba que poseía una 'Sakura interior' que solía salir de su inconsciente en los momentos más inoportunos y con comentarios que parecían querer poner sal en la herida. Pero comenzar una discusión mental con su otro yo no ayudaría en nada a su estado de nerviosismo, por lo que prefirió darle la razón a su otra parte.

Estaba allí por otra razón más que su supuesta "ética profesional". Aquella razón estaba detrás de la puerta, seguramente escuchando los golpes que ella daba en el objeto e ignorándola. A ella y a la preocupación que sentía.

Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

Golpeó con más fuerza. No era conocida por poseer una gran paciencia, y los años no hicieron más que acrecentar aquel defecto. Comenzó a mover insistentemente la pierna, para descargar la impotencia que amenazaba con invadirle. ¡Ella sabía que él estaba ahí y él sabía que ella sabía! La frustración estaba tornándose insoportable. Tener como fondo un cielo nublado y un ambiente húmedo que auguraban una gran tormenta tampoco ayudaba en la tarea. ¡No pensaba por ningún motivo quedarse en el pórtico de su hogar, bajo una gran lluvia, esperando a que él se digne a abrirle!

Arremangó sus mangas, con una vena latiendo en su sien. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, y tocó por tercer vez. Con suficiente fuerza para hacer chillar los goznes de la puerta pero no para romperla—_aún_.

Esperó con (im)paciencia y contó mentalmente de nuevo—esta vez hasta cien.

Mas del otro lado no se escuchaba nada. El silencio era lo único que parecía acompañarla.

Dio un pequeño grito histérico y una patada al suelo, y cuando iba a soltar miles de insultos destinados a él, a su descendencia y a su ascendencia, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

Revelando a un huraño, sombrío y, al parecer, recién despierto Sasuke Uchiha.

La joven contuvo la respiración.

— ¡S-Sasuke-kun!— Fue lo único que pudo decir, mirándolo de forma estúpida. Él no dijo nada en respuesta, y sólo le dio una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno. Sakura tragó con lentitud. Había sido algo muy tonto de su parte olvidar que él no era una persona con buen despertar.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, no molestándose en preguntarle qué hacía allí, sino que dejando tácita aquella pregunta con su inquisidora mirada. La joven sintió toda su furia disiparse, siendo reemplazada por la intimidación.

— Y-yo he venido a chequear tu estado de salud, Sasuke-kun. Quería asegurarme que estuvieras recuperándote b-bien.— Tartamudeó, sintiéndose patética, ¿Dónde estaba su personalidad y su dureza cuando se requería?

Él no hizo ningún gesto y entró a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Interpretando aquello como una invitación a entrar, Sakura lo siguió, escuchando un trueno y el sonido de la lluvia comenzar a caer. Justo a tiempo.

Dio una mirada curiosa a su alrededor. Nunca había entrado a la casa de Sasuke, siempre esperaba por él afuera, cada vez que tenían alguna misión. Luego de su desafortunada forma de despertar a su compañero, estaba segura que no querría entrar allí de nuevo en un largo tiempo, por lo que se permitió analizar el lugar minuciosamente.

Conociendo lo poderosos y ricos que habían sido los Uchihas en sus años de gloria, no era de extrañar que la casa que había heredado Sasuke fuera lujosa. Más teniendo en cuenta que él era el hijo del patriarca del clan. Tenía todo aquello que uno puede esperar de una gran familia de tradición. Muebles de fina apariencia y una arquitectura soberbia. Por supuesto, con el paso de los años y el poco cuidado que había recibido, el lugar lucía polvoriento y añejo. Mas eso no disminuía la majestuosidad. Sakura se preguntaba cómo habrá sido estar por allí en sus mejores años y se maravilló ante la idea.

— Sakura.— La potente y gruesa voz de Sasuke la apartó de sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo, avergonzada. El Uchiha le daba una mirada entre impaciente y fastidiada. Al parecer ese día estaba destinada a molestarle la existencia. Sakura suspiró, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella que parecía hacer todo mal?

Se acercó a él, con una mirada que pedía disculpas a gritos. Sasuke pareció ignorarla.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Me permites tu brazo?— Demandó, componiendo su mejor cara de médico profesional y pasando por alto aquel leve pinchazo en su pecho ante la indiferencia de él. Si Sasuke de por sí era alguien frío y parco, un Sasuke obligado a despertarse de una manera brusca era cien veces peor. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió ir a atenderlo por la mañana.

_"¡Y para colmo de males no deja de llover!"_ La lluvia no le molestaba particularmente, pero si lo hacía el hecho de tener que ir hasta su casa luego de tan nefasta experiencia, para llegar empapada y calada hasta los huesos. O era simplemente que ese día todo parecía fastidiarla.

— ¿No sientes ninguna molestia cuando te hago esto?— Preguntó, doblando su brazo con suavidad.

— Hn.

— Respuestas claras, Sasuke-kun.

Chasqueó la lengua, fulminándola con la mirada.— No.

La joven asintió con satisfacción. Y pasó a su otro brazo, no sin antes darle una intensa mirada. Recordaba bien las heridas que Sasuke había tenido en ambos brazos y que la habían obligado a revisar su estado.

Sasuke y Naruto habían sido enviados a una misión a la aldea de la arena. Algo rutinario, debían buscar a una banda de traficantes de armas que vendían sus productos a asociaciones criminales. Habían logrado localizar al jefe, que era un jounin poderoso, pero no lo suficiente para poder con los dos. El problema allí fue que aquel jounin tenía un control sobre la arena muy parecido al de Gaara, y en cuestión de segundos y por una desafortunada distracción, tomó los brazos de Sasuke y quebró cada uno de los huesos de este. Dejandole imposibilitado.

Naruto había acabado con el líder y tomó a su malherido amigo, emprendiendo camino de forma inmediata a Konoha. Cuando Sakura vio llegar al moreno en tal estado, el pánico le invadió. Por un momento temió no ser capaz de curar las heridas que él tenía, puesto que habían pasado dos días desde que estas fueron hechas y lo único que su rubio amigo había podido hacer era vendar las extremidades de una forma bastante grotesca. A pesar de eso, gracias a su talento y a un poco de ayuda de su maestra, Sasuke había recuperado sus brazos en un lapso de dos semanas. Tiempo record considerando la gravedad de sus heridas.

En esas dos semanas, ella no se había despegado de su lado. Tenía sus razones. No solo velaba por su salud, sino que quería averiguar _algo_. Un asunto que le molestaba y perturbaba.

Hacía meses que Sasuke se comportaba de manera extraña alrededor de ella, principalmente evitándola. Necesitaba saber por qué. El Uchiha no era demostrativo, pero Sakura siempre pensó que su relación había mejorado mucho desde su vuelta a Konoha. Aquel comportamiento de él le intrigaba y dolía por partes iguales. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo, no había podido sonsacarle nada y lo único que había ganado fue un dolor de cabeza y noches enteras llorando de impotencia.

Le habían dado de alta unos cinco días atrás, y Sakura creyó que era lo más prudente chequear sus brazos de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse que todo seguía bien.

El estar totalmente preocupada por él y querer averiguar más de su raro comportamiento no tenían nada que ver con eso.

_"¡Ja! Sigue diciéndote eso"._

— ¿Te quedarás mirándolo o lo revisaras?— Cortó sus pensamientos por segunda vez en el día de forma brusca. Sakura le dio una mirada entre molesta y avergonzada, y tomó el otro brazo, dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo. Ese día no era muy bueno que se encuentren. Él se encontraba extrañamente hostil y ella extrañamente distraída.

_"Pienso que idiota es más acertado"._ Como no, su subconsciente siempre salía cuando no se lo necesitaba.

Repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho anteriormente, recibiendo la misma contestación. Finalmente, lo revisó con chakra para asegurarse de los resultados. No había duda. Sus brazos estaban completamente sanos y recuperados.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa forzada.— ¡Estás de maravilla, Sasuke-kun! Como si no hubieses tenido nada.

Sasuke gruñó algo inentendible, yendo hacía la puerta, en una silenciosa invitación a que abandonara su casa en ese instante. La Haruno sintió aquel dolor extenderse de forma venenosa por todo su pecho, pero lo ignoró, creyendo que el mal humor y la insensibilidad del moreno sólo eran producto de su mala predisposición a las mañanas. Asintió de forma respetuosa hacía él y lo siguió.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, fue recibido por un cielo de color negro y la insistente lluvia cayendo desde este. Era casi imposible de ver unos cinco metros adelante.

— Supongo que me tendré que apurar, ¿No crees?— Dijo Sakura en un intento de chiste, que no le causaba gracia ni a él ni a ella. La idea de correr hasta su casa (que estaba del otro lado de la aldea) bajo ese temporal no le agradaba en absoluto. Tal vez podía ir hacía lo de Naruto, que estaba más cerca.

Un fuerte trueno, seguido por un rayo que cayó cerca de allí desinfló su idea. No quería caminar bajo esa lluvia.

Le dio una aterrada mirada a Sasuke, que gruñó de nuevo, cerrando con un portazo. Parecía disgustado con la idea de que ella tuviera que estar allí con él.

— Te puedes quedar hasta que pare de llover.

Sakura suspiró. Considerando el ánimo del Uchiha, no sabía si estaba más segura afuera que adentro.

.

.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que ella llegó y ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Sasuke no hablaba, estaba en un rincón oscuro, sentado. Parecía dormido, pero luego se notaba que no lo estaba por algún movimiento brusco o por lo afilado de sus ojos. El ambiente afuera no mejoró en nada, todo lo contrarió, empeoró. Un fuerte viento se le había sumado a la lluvia torrencial, los truenos y los rayos.

En el pasado, estar encerrada en la casa de Sasuke, a solas, con él... hubiese sido la mejor de sus fantasías. En ese momento parecía una pesadilla. Considerando las semanas de tensión que cargaban ambos, que todo ese tiempo (cuando no la evitaba), Sasuke la trataba como si fuese la peste y que la angustia la invadía por no saber a qué se debía todo eso; era de esperarse que el resultado de pasar un tiempo juntos fuese lamentable.

No tenían temas de conversación, y él gruñía o contestaba un duro "hn" cuando ella quería iniciar alguno. Ya harta de esa situación, y con la incomodidad que sentía prácticamente asfixiandole, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared y se dispuso a dormir. El sofá estaba demasiado cerca de donde estaba el Uchiha y ella prefería evitar cualquier tipo de cercanía. La posición era incomoda como el infierno, pero era mucho mejor que estar atascada en una habitación con alguien con la capacidad de conversación de un bebe prematuro.

Después de unos minutos sintió sus parpados pesarle. El sonido de la lluvia caer contra el techo y la oscuridad del lugar le instaban a entregarse al mundo de Morfeo. Sin ánimos de lucha, cerró sus ojos y dio un suave suspiro, antes de perder la consciencia.

Su estado de armonía no duro mucho hasta que sintió algo tocarle con insistencia su hombro.

O mejor dicho, a alguien.

— ¿Qu-qué sucede?— Preguntó, atontada y con voz pastosa.

Su vista era borrosa pero pudo distinguir con claridad la silueta del Uchiha. Estaba frente a ella, y cuando sus ojos fueron más detallistas de su alrededor, vio su ceño fruncido.

— Si quieres dormir, ve a mi habitación. No te tires en el suelo.— Dijo con molestia. Le ofreció una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Aquel gesto le sorprendió. Al parecer, su mal humor ya se había ido y volvía a ser el Sasuke "soy-un-bastardo-pero-tengo-momentos-buenos" Uchiha al que ella estaba acostumbrada y que tanto había echado de menos todo ese tiempo. Aceptó la mano que el ofrecía y se dio el impulso para levantarse.

— Si quieres que duerma contigo, dilo directamente Sasuke-kun.— Bromeó con una sonrisa, producto de su estado de ensoñación y de la alegría que le había dado saber que él dejaba su hostilidad. Mientras se iba impulsando chocó contra Sasuke, que la tomó de la cintura para que ella no se caiga.

Si bien su broma era algo inocente, la mirada que el Uchiha le dio y la forma en que la tomaba le confirmó que él no había encontrado aquello tan gracioso. Fue un segundo, menos que eso, en donde ella pudo ver la intensidad en los ojos negros como la noche. Aquella intensidad que aflojó sus piernas y le secó la boca. Estaba segura que si él no la estuviese agarrando, se hubiera caído de bruces al piso. Sintió sus neuronas retorcerse en confusión.

_"¡Pero qué mierda!"_

Hasta su subconsciente había quedado sorprendida.

¿A qué venía ese agarre? ¿Y esa mirada? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Por qué no dejaba de enfocar su boca? ¡Qué era lo que estaba pasando! Todas esas preguntas le estaban provocando un mareo mental y decidió ordenar sus ideas.

Cuando al fin iba a abrir sus labios para exteriorizar sus dudas, él la soltó con brusquedad, como si su contacto quemara. Ella se quejó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Así no se trata a una dama, maldición!— Si bien ella solía ser recatada y paciente en presencia de Sasuke, ese día él había colmado su paciencia. Sin mencionar el extraño episodio de hacía unos momentos.

— Hn.

— ¡Deberías dejar que alguna mujer te enseñe a comportarte Sasuke-kun!

Por alguna razón, el ambiente se tensó ante sus dichos. Sasuke se encontraba silencioso, como si evaluara las palabras que ella había pronunciado. Cuando pensó que él no volvería hablar, le respondió de forma fría:

— No hay nada que ninguna mujer pueda enseñarme.

Sakura lo miró, atenta. Sombras tapaban su rostro, confiriéndole aquel aspecto de demonio que todos decían que poseía. Que incluso, él mismo estaba orgulloso de mostrar. La vista era en sí misma aterradora y atrayente. Su aura destilaba peligro, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. Pero había algo más, algo que no estaba antes. Que no estuvo hasta el momento en que ella había mencionado compartir lecho. Un ardor distinto en sus ojos. Lo supo leer casi al acto. Era casi como un instinto natural, primitivo. La joven estaba segura que ni siquiera él reconocía _qué_ era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mas Sakura sí. Tenía experiencia, momentos, situaciones vividas. Reconoció instantáneamente el anhelo, el fuego que había allí.

_"¡Oh!"_

Al principio lo negó fervientemente, _¿Cómo era posible?_ Mas luego, se permitió dudar y decir _¿Por qué no?_

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién, Sasuke-kun?

Él apretó sus labios, hasta formar una fina línea.— Nada.

Al ver aquella reacción, algo dentro de ella hizo un gran _"¡Click!"_.

Sasuke la deseaba. Por alguna razón, ella era el _por qué_ detrás de esa mirada ardiente. Y se sentía jodidamente bien con eso. Al fin muchas de las preguntas que no la dejaron dormir por meses se estaban contestando. Las evasivas, la hostilidad. Detrás de ello había un motivo oscuro.

Reprimió el impulso de sonreír. Oh, él no debía saber que lo había descubierto. Seguramente estaría confundido por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Queriendo negarlas, odiándose a sí mismo. Sabía que era lo que él estaba haciendo.

A veces creía que la gente subestimaba la manera en que ella lo conocía. Que creían que era una tonta más, que se había fijado en él por su popularidad y su físico. Por supuesto, al principio aquello era lo que le había atraído ¡Sería la mayor de las hipócritas si lo negara! Mas luego, ella conoció al verdadero Sasuke. A aquel muchacho arrogante que podía temer a un enemigo. Al chico que se podía quedar horas mirando al horizonte con un deje sombrío en los ojos. Al guerrero que podía llegar a ser sádico, cruel, sólo porque su corazón era demasiado voluble a las emociones negativas y se dejaba influenciar con facilidad. Ella había conocido cada matiz de Sasuke. Y se había enamorado de cada una de ellas.

Sólo le faltaba una.

Le faltaba conocerlo como hombre. Como un ser humano que sentía cosas básicas y primitivas.

Y en ese momento, ella estaba viendo esa faceta del Uchiha.

Reprimida, oculta como si fuese algo horroroso. No creía que Sasuke fuese ajeno al sexo, pero parecía haberse prohibido a sí mismo la idea del sexo con _ella_. Y comúnmente, lo prohibido se vuelve tentador.

¡Ella era su tentación! La idea era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Su yo adolescente jamás se hubiese imaginado que llegaría el día donde ella se sentiría más poderosa que Sasuke. Dominante. Superior. La idea la embriagaba de placer. Él lucía tan peligroso como siempre, con la apariencia de salir a matar de un momento a otro. Esa fachada, sin embargo, ya no la engañaba. Se había dado cuenta del deseo y se sabía poderosa. Su confianza aumentó y dio un paso hacía él, acercándose. Sasuke no retrocedió ni hizo movimiento alguno, aunque se lo notaba más tenso.

— He pensado que quizás... hay cosas que yo _si_ podría enseñarte...— Suavizó su voz, tratando de poner un tono seductor pero que no llegue a ser tan obvio. La vergüenza se había ido a algún rincón olvidado de su cerebro, junto con el decoro. No le importaba. Necesitaba intentarlo. Él no respondió, más apretó su mandíbula. A Sakura se le hizo imposible evitar la sonrisa,— ¿O crees que no podrías manejarlo... Sasuke-kun?

Él permanecía estoico. Firme. Por un leve instante, el pánico invadió a la chica, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado, que no era deseo lo que veía en él, que quizás su conclusión de que ella su tentación era errónea, que Sasuke jamás la vería de otra manera. Que era una estúpida, estúpida, _estú_—

—hasta que vio _esa_ mirada. Más evidente que la anterior.

Fue breve. De pocos segundos. Sin embargo, ella había sido completamente consiente. De cómo sus ojos la miraron de arriba a abajo. De como se detuvo, otra vez, por un instante en sus labios. De como los entrecerró, como preguntándose qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. Ya no había dudas.

Delante de ella ya no había un renegado, no había un hombre roto, no había un apellido, no había venganza. Había solo un hombre. Con necesidades, con debilidades.

Y ella lo había descubierto.

_"Sé tu secreto. Te vi."_ Decía con sus propios ojos, casi desafiante. Sasuke frunció el ceño. La confianza volvió, renovada, y le impulsó a acercarse completamente a él.

— Detente.— Fue lo único que él dijo, con voz potente, oscura.

_"¡Sin embargo tus ojos te traicionan, Sasuke-kun"_ Pensó con deleite, pues efectivamente, ya no disimulaba en esconder el ardor. Como si una vez que hubiese descubierto que era lo que pasaba, le fuese imposible reprimirse. Fue más atrevida, y pasó con lentitud su dedo por el pecho tonificado. Podía sentir los músculos tensándose, incluso a través de la ropa. Algo en ella se maravilló. Un calor húmedo se apoderó de su abdomen y tuvo el impulso de cerrar las piernas, como si quisiera retener la sensación, _"Y me provocas esto con solo tocarte... no puedo creerlo"_. Quería ignorar su propio deseo, puesto que lo importante en esos momentos era él.

— Hay cosas... sensaciones... que yo podría darte...—Siguió ella. El sentirse superior a alguien era excitante, pero saberse superior a Sasuke era simplemente la gloria— Sólo esta noche, déjame mostrarte. Rindete... y te libraré un rato de tus fantasmas.

— Eso es imposible.

Sakura dejó de mirar embelesada el cuerpo del Uchiha, y le dedicó una sonrisa simpática, ingenua, abandonando por un momento su faceta dominante.— Veremos...

Le dio un pequeño beso a su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Siguió, hasta su cuello, que era el máximo que su altura le permitía. Eran besos suaves, inocentes. No pretendían nada más que relajarlo e invitarlo a simplemente tener un poco de diversión. Parecía estar funcionando, ya que sus hombros no se veían tan rígidos como antes. Se anotó a sí misma un pequeño triunfo. Con sus pequeñas manos, fue acariciando sus brazos, notando lo trabajado de los músculos. Fantaseando con ser tomada por ellos. No podría negarse, nunca, que Sasuke era atractivo. Ella estaba derritiéndose sólo con tocar un poco de su anatomía.

_"No puedes evitarlo, es lo que siempre haz deseado"_ Trató de justificarse. Era una verdad a medias. De niña ella había deseado pasar el día con él, almorzar juntos en el parque, darse la mano y (ya en sus más locos sueños) algún que otro beso. Cuando fue creciendo, lo único que quería era rescatarlo de su oscuridad, no dejar que se pierda a sí mismo en esa búsqueda incansable de venganza.

En el presente, ella era una mujer madura. En todo sentido.

Pasional, joven, vigorosa.

La idea de tener sexo con Sasuke jamás se había presentado ante ella hasta ese mismo momento. Y una vez que fue consiente de que quería eso con él, su cuerpo se hizo cargo de su consciencia y comenzó a actuar por instinto. Ya habría tiempo para arrepentimientos.

— Déjame liberarte, Sasuke.

No supo si fue algo en su tono o sus palabras. O si fueron sus toques. O si había besado el lugar indicado. O si sólo él ya se había cansado de fingir.

No supo qué fue, pero de un momento a otro se vio atrapada por los labios del Uchiha, su cintura entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir la desesperación. Pudo sentir la urgencia. Pudo sentir la _dureza_.

Le correspondió con entusiasmo, marcando un ritmo, pues él en su frenesí era algo torpe. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y se dedicó a explorar su boca con su lengua, saboreando, invadiendo. La boca de Sasuke debería ser considerada como una maravilla. Su sabor, su forma, todo era perfecto. Y mostraba también adaptarse a la perfección a las circunstancias, ya que una vez que tomó el ritmo que ella imponía, la besó de tal manera que el calor en su vientre no hizo más que aumentar. Se apretó más a él, quien aprovechó para acorralarla contra la pared con violencia y tocar su cuerpo, con total libertad.

Aún no estaba del todo cómodo, ella podía decirlo. Había cierta inseguridad en la manera en que acariciaba su abdomen o sus piernas. Cuando estaba por llegar a alguna zona "intima" como el comienzo de sus pechos, o su ingle, apartaba la mano. Sakura consideraba eso como algo adorable. Incluso el ritmo del beso había decaído un poco, siendo más tranquilo. Tal vez esos oscuros pensamientos que habían hecho que se reprima todo ese tiempo habían vuelto. La chica se dio cuenta enseguida que debía arreglar de inmediato ese problema.

Lo apartó con suavidad, empujándolo con una mano en su pecho. Él, por supuesto, no puso resistencia, mas la miró confundido. Ambos estaban agitados y ruborizados. La joven médico le dio una pequeña sonrisa, simpática. La palma de su mano seguía apoyada en el firme pecho de él, que subía y bajaba en un movimiento hipnótico. Con sensualidad, fue acariciando de nuevo cada músculo, sintiendo como estos se tensaban de manera involuntaria. Agarró el borde de su remera y la subió, instándole a que se la saque. Sasuke no tardó en hacerlo, dejando al descubierto un torso digno de admirar. Cada curvatura perfectamente ejercitada, el brillo de una piel pálida y el leve relieve de las cicatrices de batallas secaban la boca de Sakura. Semidesnudo inspiraba tanto peligro como en el medio de una lucha a muerte.

En esos momentos ella amaba el peligro.

Su simpática sonrisa cambió a una más traviesa, cuando sus manos se acercaron a la unión de las caderas con el torso. Aquella zona del cuerpo masculino que parecía una "V" y que desembocaba en la fina linea de vellos rizados. Ella tocó con un solo dedo aquel sector de su cuerpo, rodeando el ombligo y pareció encender algo en el Uchiha, que posó sus manos en sus hombros. Seguramente dispuesto a tocarla de la misma forma que ella a él.

— No, no.— Negó la joven, casi divertida. El frunció el ceño. Sakura apartó las masculinas manos de él, quien apoyó las palmas contra la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Sakura podía haber reído ante su actitud. Incluso en su posición tan vulnerable, Sasuke quería seguir manteniendo algo de poder acorralándola sin salida contra la pared.— Déjame a mí.

Volvió a su tarea, una parte de ella extrañada ante la actitud pasiva que él estaba tomando.

_"Es un hombre, Sakura. Hay cosas que incluso los que tiene sangre Uchiha son incapaces de resistir"_ . Aquel pensamiento le dio los ánimos suficientes para continuar en su labor con más energía. Comenzó a tocar su ingle por arriba de su pantalón, sintiéndose cada vez más excitada a su paso. En un momento particular, estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de satisfacción cuando lo escuchó inhalar con fuerza, como si estuviera reprimiendo los sonidos que querían salir de su boca. Sakura ya lo tocaba sin ningún pudor, por toda la extensión de su erección, sintiendo en sus propias manos como aquel pantalón estaba apretándole más de lo que era considerado agradable.

En un rápido movimiento, ella desabrochó el cierre y bajó la prenda junto con la ropa interior de él. Lo único que Sasuke hizo ante eso fue apretar los puños y tirar su cabeza hacía abajo, con abandono. Su respiración era tan fuerte que resultaba ruidosa. La joven apretaba sus propias piernas ante la vista tan erótica que tenía frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba desnudo, y entregado a que ella le hiciera lo que quisiera. No sabía cual de los dos hechos la excitaban más. Incapaz de controlarse ella misma, tomó su masculinidad y comenzó a deslizar la suave piel. Arriba y abajo. Despacio, pero firme. Realmente, la naturaleza lo había bendecido.

Arriba, y abajo.

Firme.

Arriba, y abajo.

_Rápido._

Los músculos de su abdomen se contraían y aquella respiración fuerte por poco se transformaba en jadeos. Sakura sonrió con un placer malvado. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura que debía tener los ojos cerrados y la cara empapada de sudor. Incluso podía imaginarse el rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro, ¿Cómo sería la cara de Sasuke al momento del orgasmo? Sintió sus pezones endurecerse con la imagen, y estuvo tentada a ordenarle que la mirara. Incapaz de llegar a tanto, se contentó con aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias. Tal vez no lo vería, pero podría escuchar el jadeo de placer de Sasuke Uchiha al momento de llegar al éxtasis.

— Suficiente.— Le ordenó de repente él, con voz ronca y oscura, tomando su mano. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa. Sasuke le apartó las manos de sí mismo y levantó la cabeza. Sakura mordió su labio ante la vista. Era mejor que cualquier imaginación. Tenía la cara sonrosada y perlada en sudor. Su respiración hacía un fuerte ruido, mientras intentaba regularizar el ritmo. Pero eran sus ojos los que la hacían temblar de deseo. Oscurecidos, lujuriosos. Ese hombre prometía con esa mirada llevarla a otro nivel de éxtasis. Estaba segura. Al fin... se estaba liberando.

Pero no de la manera en que Sakura quería.

Lo que quería era liberarlo, si.

Pero debía ser ella la que lo hiciera.

No él.

— Espera...— Lo detuvo, también entre jadeos. Le sorprendió la urgencia en su voz. Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con frustración al escucharla. Sakura lo apartó con suavidad, nunca dejando sus ojos. Él la desnudaba con la mirada y la joven se dispuso a complacerlo un poco. Hacerlo creer poderoso, y luego debilitar por completo sus defensas. Eso no sólo se trataba de satisfacer un deseo sexual. Era una batalla por quien le daba más placer al otro. Batalla que ella quería ganar.

Se desnudó con rapidez, quedándose en ropa interior en unos instantes. No era una gran dificultad, tenía su blusa y su falda, se dejó puestas sus botas. Los ojos negros brillaron con placer al verla. Sakura no perdió tiempo y se quitó las únicas prendas que quedaban. Ambos estaban desnudos por completo y sus cuerpos vibraban de la expectación a lo que vendría.

Sasuke la recorrió de arriba a abajo, como si ella fuese una obra de arte digna de recordar. La joven nunca tuvo dudas de que era bonita, tal vez con algunos defectos, pero bonita. Mas aquella ardiente mirada la hacía sentir hermosa. Ella era hermosa para él y aquello la encendía más que el toque más pasional.

Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared, mostrando al fin todo aquello que estaba escondiendo. Tocándola con ahínco, como si quisiera fundirse en su piel. Por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de olvidar su propósito e iba a dejarse llevar por el calor que la consumía. Estaba lista para recibirlo, la humedad de su entrepierna demostrando su ansiedad. Sasuke se acomodó para entrar en ella, hasta que Sakura se lo impidió, tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¡Mierda, Sakura!— Gruñó él, con impotencia.

La chica negó suavemente, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.— Dije que _yo_ te liberaría.

Una mueca de confusión cruzó el rostro masculino. El autocontrol que ella estaba mostrando era impresionante. Cuando él iba a abrir su boca de nuevo, para preguntar qué demonios quería decir con eso, ella lo silenció tomando su erección de nuevo. Sasuke apretó los puños. Parecía dispuesto a separarla, mas ella fue más rápida, repartiendo besos húmedos en toda la extensión de su piel. Mordiendo los lugares exactos. Lamiendo la base de su cuello o sus pectorales. Sus manos seguían un ritmo fuerte.

Lo estaba masturbando de una manera casi experta.

Quería romper sus defensas. Volverlo vulnerable. Hacer que se rinda.

Verlo débil.

— Joder...— . Jadeó el Uchiha, volviendo a agachar su mirada y apoyando sus manos contra la pared, para buscar soporte. Ya no luchaba contra ella, ya no disimulaba que estaba disfrutando. Sakura podría haber reído allí mismo.

Había ganado. Él se había rendido.

Aquella idea la entusiasmó, poniendo más energía en sus movimientos. Daba leves gemidos, para estimularlo. Intercalaba besos y mordidas. Los jadeos de Sasuke se hacían más irregulares, y comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de sus manos, casi de forma inconsciente. Los movimientos volviéndose más erráticos en cuanto los segundos pasaban.

Ella dejó de besarlo y lo miró, sabiendo qué era lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Quería verlo. Quería grabarlo en su memoria. Aumentó el ritmo, y un poco la fuerza. Estaba tan cerca, su propio interior se retorcía, como si fuese ella la que estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo.

Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus parpados y sus labios. Sus abdominales se notaban más por la manera en que estaba tensado, al igual que sus bíceps. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera violenta. No lo veía, pero estaba segura que los dedos de los pies de él se estaba retorciendo. Los propios movimientos de su mano se estaban volviendo erráticos.

De un momento a otro, sintió la erección de Sasuke más dura, más firme y fue allí cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado. Cuando vio como él contenía la respiración y agachaba aún más su cabeza, con completo abandono. Todo su cuerpo tenso como una cuerda. Sus manos contenían el semen que amenazaba con dispararse con violencia hacía arriba si ella no lo hubiese cubierto. El cálido liquido quedó en sus manos. Lo observó con fascinación, al mismo tiempo que daba una extasiada mirada al moreno.

Él se encontraba desarmado. Su respiración se iba regularizando, y sus músculos se relajaban de a poco. Sacó las manos de la pared y se enderezó.

— Sasuke-kun yo— No pudo terminar de hablar, porque él la interrumpió con su propia boca. Era un beso cansado, pero no por eso menos hambriento. Ella intentó alejar sus manos del cuerpo de él para no mancharle con sus propios fluidos, mas le correspondió gustosa. Aquel beso era la muda promesa de que eso no había terminado allí.

Se separaron para poder respirar con normalidad. Sakura apoyó su espalda en la pared, contenta, excitada y agotada al mismo tiempo. Le dio una sonrisa floja. Sasuke le respondió con una mirada indescifrable. De fondo, no había mayor sonido que el de la brisa que pasaba entre las hojas. Los ojos verdes se enfrentaron a los negros, risueños.

— Ya ha terminado de llover Sasuke-kun...

.

.

.

* * *

¡Madre mía! ¡No podía terminar más este capítulo! Pensaba subirlo antes como regalo de navidad pero todos sabemos que en estas fechas uno no tiene tiempo para nada xD.

¿Extraño, verdad? No he leído muchos lemons donde Sakura tome el control y me dije ¿Por qué no?, de ese pensamiento salió este Two-shot. Porque, por supuesto, tiene una segunda parte... no por nada el summary dice que "el demonio cobrará venganza" (muajajajaj). Esto sería más bien un lime. La segunda parte responderá todas las lagunas que seguramente quedaron con esta primera xD. Tampoco puedo arrojar todo mi material en un principio, a parte, este es el punto de vista de Sakura, nos falta la palabra de Sasuke :P. Y por supuesto, el lemon (?). Okey, ya di muchos spoilers.

Espero que les haya gustado! Un feliz comienzo de año para todos! Cuéntenme lo que les pareció esta primera parte en un review :)

Nos vemos en la segunda parte!


	2. Némesis

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

El concepto de hibris (o su castigo, como dice aquí) citado aquí abajo pertenece a la wikipedia.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Contenido para adultos. **_Rated M._ **

Esta historia _no es_ contemporánea al manga. Es decir, transcurre unos años después de la guerra actual. No hago mucha mención a esto, pero quiero que lo lean con esa mentalidad. Ah, y otra cosa, tal vez Sasuke sufra _OoC_ :(, el sexo y él no congenian mucho.

* * *

**Parte II**

**Némesis**

_"(...) La persona que comete hibris es culpable de querer más que la parte que le fue asignada en la división del destino. (...) El castigo a la hibris es la némesis, el castigo de los dioses que tiene como efecto devolver al individuo dentro de los límites que cruzó."_

* * *

.

.

_"No estoy hecho para lo puro". _

Eso era algo que había pensado toda su vida. Era algo que lo había perseguido desde que fue consiente de la crueldad en el mundo. Él era un paria. La muerte y el dolor lo acompañarían hacía donde quiera que vaya. Era su destino y había aprendido a aceptarlo con más de un golpe.

La única razón por la que había continuado viviendo era para rendirle homenaje a la persona que había sabido ser luz entre toda su oscuridad. Su hermano, junto al sacrificio que había hecho, era lo que le impulsaba a continuar una vida que él no quería. O que no se permitía querer.

Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha luego de la guerra dispuesto a continuar con el camino que Itachi le había marcado.

No había otra razón. Le daría a su apellido el honor que este merecía. Viviría la vida que su hermano había querido para él.

Con lo que no contaba en su regreso a su aldea natal era con que, aquellas personas que en algún momento le habían hecho dudar sobre qué hacer con su destino de vengador, seguirían allí. Persistentes. Molestos. Gritándole que le había perdonado todo. Que lo seguían considerando un amigo.

_"Estúpidos"._

Naruto y Sakura continuaron a su lado. Soportaban su indiferencia. Le daban sonrisas y ocultaban las lágrimas. Le ofrecían su apoyo incondicional. Sasuke no tenía reparos en decirles que él era un caso perdido, que no perdieran el tiempo tratando de redimirlo porque no quería ser redimido. No le importaba ser visto como un monstruo. Nunca le había importado verdaderamente lo que la gente pensara de él. Quería que ellos se largaran y lo dejaran en paz de una vez.

Después de decir eso, supo que ellos también eran un caso perdido. No se rendirían en el propósito de encontrar algo bueno en él. Seguían allí, mañana, tarde y noche. Llegó un momento en que creyó que en verdad eran masoquistas. Que les gustaba sufrir. Mas se vio a sí mismo sintiéndose diferente con respecto a sus compañeros de equipo. Con el pasar de los años, tanto habían insistido, que finalmente habían progresado con él.

Sasuke no había cambiado, al menos no notoriamente. Era el mismo bastardo cruel e insensible. Pero tenía momentos. Pequeños lapsos donde se parecía más al niño que perseguía gatos con su equipo que al criminal capaz de querer asesinar a sus mejores amigos. No se abría a nadie más, pero era mejor persona cuando estaba con el equipo siete. Él lo sabía. En esos momentos ellos eran otra razón para estar en Konoha. Y se sorprendió pensando que no quería perderlos.

Pero por supuesto, su vida no se caracterizaba por concederle demasiado tiempo de felicidad. Era parte de ser un Uchiha.

Hacía tiempo que él sentía... cosas. Sensaciones extrañas, bajas. Impulsos que debían ser resueltos si no quería perder la cabeza.

Su despertar sexual había sido algo simple. En el sonido, las mujeres solían ofrecerse a él, dispuestas a entregarle su cuerpo por el mundano placer de su compañía. Al principio Sasuke no les había prestado atención, concentrado en su entrenamiento. Luego, movido más que nada por la curiosidad, se había permitido descubrir qué era aquello que ellas parecían tan desesperadas por obtener. Al conocer el sexo, conoció también las miserias del ser humano. Se vio a sí mismo impulsivo, errático, deseoso. Aquel mundo invitaba a la locura y a los excesos. Era algo inconcebible. Él entendió que no debía inmiscuirse más de lo necesario en los placeres sexuales sino quería desviarse de sus objetivos.

A medida que fue creciendo, el sexo se había transformado en una necesidad básica a ser resuelta como comer o dormir. No ocupaba mucho de su tiempo y le daba una satisfacción transitoria. Sus instintos se veían satisfechos y él podía continuar con sus actividades. El problema comenzó cuando aquellos instintos manaron de la forma más inesperada y se enfocaron en la única persona que no debían.

Sakura.

Su compañera de equipo. Junto con Naruto, su única amiga. Alguien puro.

Surgió un día cualquiera, de la nada, donde su subconsciente se llenó de imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos, de piel con piel, de ojos verdes obnubilados de placer. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo soñando con ella, mirándola más de la cuenta, ansioso por su toque aunque este fuera el más inocente. Al principio pensó que era momentáneo. Sakura era atractiva y su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba a eso. No había más allá de un deseo físico que desaparecería.

Obviamente, no desapareció sino que empeoró.

Era consiente de los sentimientos de la Haruno, pero lo que él sentía no se parecía en nada al tierno amor que ella le profesaba. Él sentía algo oscuro, asfixiante. Algo que debía ser reprimido. Si Sasuke llegaba a liberar aquel deseo que sentía por su compañera la mancharía. Era un ser despreciable, pero no estaba dispuesto a quebrar a la única mujer con la que tenía un lazo verdadero. Sasuke no se permitiría a sí mismo despojarla de su pureza. No la contaminaría con toda la mierda que él tenía encima. Sakura debía ser resguardada para alguien mejor, para alguien que irradiara la misma luz que ella. Alguien como Naruto.

Por esa razón la evitó. Trató de verla lo menos posible. De provocar que ella se aleje de él. Irónicamente, mientras más quería alejarse, ella más se acercaba. Como si presintiera lo que él estaba sintiendo. Aquellas semanas luego del incidente con sus brazos en su misión con Naruto habían sido prácticamente una tortura. Sakura había permanecido inexorable a su lado, desatando sus fantasías más torcidas. Provocando que él sintiera asco consigo mismo, con la lujuria de la que era presa en la presencia de la joven. Sin embargo, se mantuvo estoico. Controló los impulsos, aunque no estaba seguro que hubiese podido aguantar mucho tiempo más. Ser dado de alta había sido un alivio enorme.

Días después ella apareció en la puerta de su casa para recordarle que su vida era una mierda.

La ignoró. Fue frío. Incluso cuando ella tuvo que quedarse allí a causa de la lluvia, siguió con su papel a la perfección. Su interior rugía mas él se mantenía siempre igual. Se encontraba tenso. Sabía que al más mínimo estimulo perdería el control, por lo que era imperioso que ella se marchara de allí.

_ Si quieres que duerma contigo, dilo directamente Sasuke-kun._

Allí estaba. La frase que tiró todo su esfuerzo al tacho. Una simple broma inocente que había desatado lo más bajo en él. Decenas de imágenes de ella en su cama, entregada a que él le hiciera cualquier cosa, se habían instalado en su mente. Ya no pudo ocultar el deseo y para su infortunio, Sakura lo había descubierto.

_"No puedo. Ella es pura". _

Sakura lo acorraló. Lo provocó. Se había vuelto astuta. Lo incitaba con palabras, con miradas. Jugaba con sus dedos, le daba pequeños besos. Todo en ella se había transformado de ingenuo a sensual. Era una fachada, lo sabía. Ella estaba enamorada y ver algún indicio de algo en él la impulsaba a actuar de ese modo. En cuanto viera todo lo que él ocultaba, huiría. Se asustaría. Aguantó las provocaciones, convencido de que la joven se cansaría. Reprimió sus deseos. Se encerró en su hermetismo. Sakura se daría cuenta. Desistiría.

_Déjame liberarte, Sasuke._

Todo lo que siguió a continuación era un borrón en su mente. Su parte salvaje, aquel subconsciente que había encerrado, se hizo dueño de su cuerpo y actuó por él. Las palabras de ella habían sido la llave a todo lo que se estaba negando. Meses conteniendo todo aquello para solo romper su resolución en un segundo. Sakura había pasado a tener un papel activo en su encuentro, tocándolo de forma experta, provocándole escalofríos en su espalda. Una vez que ella había comenzado, no quiso que se detenga. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había liberado sus pasiones y no tenía más fuerzas para ocultarlas.

No se reconoció al momento de acabar. Se vio siendo demasiado demostrativo. Vio sus propias miserias. Se vio en las manos de aquella mujer a la que había creído demasiado inocente para manejar lo que él tenía dentro. De un momento a otro, su compañera de equipo, su única amiga... era una desconocida. La miró con seriedad, mientras que ella le devolvía el gesto de forma risueña.

_Ya ha terminado de llover Sasuke-kun._

La joven sonrió luego de decir eso. Se apartó de su lado, recogió con cuidado su ropa y le preguntó de forma casual donde estaba el baño. Luego de que él le indicara, se encerró allí. Sasuke se vistió con lentitud, su mente en blanco. Se encontraba confundido y era un sentimiento que no le agradaba para nada. Sakura Haruno nunca había representado un gran misterio para él. Era demasiado transparente. Mas en esos momentos, nada de lo que había creído de ella parecía sincero, ¿Habría fingido todo ese tiempo, tal y como hacía él? Por algún motivo, la idea de que Sakura fuera parecida a él le molestaba.

Sakura siempre había sido luz, ¿Por qué había cambiado? Sus pensamientos se iban tornando más negativos, cuando ella se hizo presente, vestida y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Creo que debo irme, Sasuke-kun, ¡Por suerte ya no me mojaré!

Él no respondió. Tampoco amagó a querer detenerla. Sólo se quedó parado, observándola caminar de manera indiferente. Sakura continuó su camino hacía la puerta. La abrió y se despidió de él con un gesto.

— ¡Cuídate Sasuke-kun! ¡Nos vemos!

Cerró la puerta.

Se había ido.

.

.

La sutil curva de su cintura, la sombra de sus pechos, la piel erizada y pálida. Su mente no dejada de traerle imágenes sobre lo sucedido esa mañana, llevándolo seriamente a un estado de demencia.

Media hora en la ducha, debajo del agua fría, no había sido suficiente para calmar sus deseos. Una vida no sería suficiente para apagar lo que tenía dentro.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes. Su cuerpo aún podía sentir las caricias sutiles, el toque experto y los labios hechiceros. Habían pasado horas desde aquel ardiente encuentro y estaba en peor estado que antes de este. En su cabeza las fantasías no habían disminuido, se habían multiplicado. Sakura había descubierto la punta del iceberg, pero no se había quedado para enfrentar aquel deseo oscuro que él guardaba. Había encendido la lujuria. Desató la pasión. Mas se marchó de su hogar, con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Se burló de él. Lo tocó, le dio placer. No por amor, sino por la satisfacción de saberse dominante. Y él la había dejado. Se había vuelto débil, vulnerable. Y lo peor, quería más. Aquellas migajas no eran nada comparado con lo que él quería de ella. Lo quería todo.

_"Tómala. Clámala como tuya."_

No podía. La rompería. Era un ser vacío, sin nada que ofrecer. No podría regalarle una noche de amor, susurrarle cosas dulces al oído y observar el amanecer con ella entre sus brazos. Tampoco le brindaría una relación, ni un futuro feliz. Sabía que era lo que Sakura siempre había soñado, y él no podría dárselo. Sasuke era alguien demasiado jodido para estar con otra persona. No había nada puro en él.

_"Ella tampoco. No es pura. No es luz. Ella miente."_

Frunció el ceño, ante la cínica voz en su mente. La seguridad que la joven había mostrado al tocarlo instaló una duda en su mente, ¿Sakura era tan inocente como él había creído? Siempre la había imaginado como una chica soñadora, incapaz de entregarse a alguien sin que haya amor, demasiado correcta en lo moral y en las formas como para permitirse algún desliz con un hombre al azar. Esas eran las razones por la que él se abstenía de estar con ella. Antes, en sus noches de soledad, había creído que podría librarse de su tentación simplemente cayendo en ella. Una noche con Sakura no lastimaría a nadie, eso era lo que creía. Claro que desistía de la idea al instante. La joven no era de aquella clase de una noche. Más allá de eso, había sentimientos de parte de ella, lo que lo tornaba todo más complicado.

Pero al parecer, a juzgar por sus actos, su compañera de equipo guardaba más secretos de los que él creía. Y no supo por qué, aquello le incomodó. Tal vez ya no lo amaba, y era por eso que se le hacía fácil compartir aquellas experiencias con él sin sufrir. Tal vez había encontrado placer en lo carnal, en las cosas sin compromiso. Eran causas que no deberían importarle, que no entraban en sus problemas.

Sin embargo, lo hacía. Le importaba.

Imaginarla con otro hombre, tocándola, brindándole placer, escuchando los gemidos de ella… era demasiado para su mente. No era amor, no eran celos. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía. Sólo tenía la certeza de que era un bastardo sin corazón, con un pasado sucio, un presente nulo y un futuro incierto… pero que quería a esa mujer sólo para él. Se adueñaría de Sakura. Con sus luces y sus sombras, aquello era algo que en ese momento le tenía sin cuidado.

Salió de su hogar y marchó para el otro lado de Konoha, a la casa de su compañera.

Ya no se reprimiría.

.

.

Aterrizó con suavidad en el balcón del apartamento de la Haruno, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Vio con sorpresa que la puerta de este estaba entre abierta. Lo atribuyó a un exceso de confianza de la joven, y no la juzgaba ¿Quién entraría a asaltar en la casa de un ninja? Sólo un idiota. Entró, con sutileza. Sakura no se encontraba allí. Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar. Era simple. Una cama, un escritorio y un armario. No tenía muchos objetos, aunque sí libros desperdigados por toda la habitación. Sonrió con suficiencia. Al menos Sakura no había cambiado su faceta de niña estudiosa.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alarmándolo. Provenía de una puerta, a un lado de la cama. Era el ruido de… ¿Un grifo cerrándose?

La respuesta llegó por si sola, cuando detrás de esa puerta apareció Sakura, mojada, con un toalla cubriéndola y un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro. Gesto que se congeló al verlo a él, parado en el medio de su habitación.

— ¿Sasu—? ¿Qué—? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Él se encogió de hombros. — Nada.

_"¡¿Nada?! ¡Se volvió loco!"_ — Y-yo… uhm…— _"¿Qué demonios haces, Sakura? ¡Échalo!"_. Una voz en su interior le recordó de forma histérica que estaba desnuda y con una toalla diminuta cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero su cerebro se negaba a actuar, paralizado por la intromisión del Uchiha en su habitación. Abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua, gesto que Sasuke aprovechó para hablar.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu mano, Sakura?

La joven sostenía con una de sus manos un pote negro. Ella le dio una mirada interrogante, no comprendiendo a qué se refería hasta que su mirar verde se posó en el objeto en cuestión.

No supo por qué, se sonrojó. —E-es crema hidratante... pensaba pasármelo en las piernas... ¡Pero eso no importa! Sasuke-kun tú qué— No pudo terminar de hablar porque él volvió a interrumpirla.

— Yo lo haré.

La lógica abandonó el sobrecargado cerebro de la joven ante esas palabras.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia disfrutando la escena que se presentaba frente a él. Las mejillas sonrosadas, su labio inferior atrapado con fuerza por sus dientes y sus ojos verdes colmados de vergüenza, ¡Cuanto distaba aquella jovencita tímida de la ardiente mujer que estuvo en su casa esa mañana! Algo en su interior se torció con lujuria ante la imagen. Las dos facetas de Sakura que había llegado a ver (la apasionada y aquella _casi_ virginal) encendían todos los deseos prohibidos que había encerrado en su subconsciente por tanto tiempo. Dio un imperceptible suspiro. Aún había tiempo, no debía apresurarse. Había elaborado un pequeño castigo para su compañera al ver aquella crema, y prefería encargarse de eso primero.

— ¿Q-qué acabas de decir Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó con la voz ahogada. Si él fuera otra persona, soltaría una carcajada ante el shock en su cara. Mas se limitó a elevar irónicamente una de sus cejas, como si estuviera dudando de su estado mental.

— Dije que lo haré yo, Sakura, ¿Estás sorda?

Ella negó, azorada. El sonrojo en su rostro extendiéndose hacía sus orejas. A él le resultaba curiosa la manera en que se comportaba, teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido reparos en tocarlo de la forma más intima hacía solo unas horas. El recuerdo le envió una ola de calor a su bajo vientre, el cual intentó ignorar. Si su mente seguía trayéndole aquellas imágenes su propósito duraría menos de lo que él había planeado.

Sakura caminó la corta distancia desde la puerta del baño hasta la cama y se sentó, sin dirigir la mirada ni una sola vez hacía él. Los ojos negros no perdieron detalle, enfocándose en las pequeñas gotas que bajaban de aquel moño desprolijo que ella llevaba en su pelo, pasando lentamente por su nuca y perdiéndose en su espalda. Sintió cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos. La joven aún apretaba con fuerza el pote de crema, como si aferrarse a este fuera lo único que la mantenía protegida. Dio un suspiro cansado, con su verde mirar fijo en el suelo. La Sakura del día anterior hubiese reído ante la propuesta de Sasuke, o hubiese creído que era un clon de sombra, o algún Genjutsu. La Sakura actual, la que había estado esa mañana en lo del Uchiha y era consciente de que prácticamente había huido, sabía que tarde o temprano él iría a cobrarse lo que ella había hecho. Nunca pensó que lo haría de una manera tan bizarra.

— No hace falta que lo hagas, puedo perfectamente sola. — El tono de su voz comenzó duro mas terminó en un débil susurro, como si hubiese ido perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba. Su vista jamás reparando en él, — ahora, creo que lo mejor es que_— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!_

La joven se encontró aturdida, cuando en un rápido movimiento, él estaba sentado a su lado, una de sus manos sobre el pote de crema y la otra en su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mire. Había algo en los ojos negros, algo hipnotizante, que le impedían apartar la vista. Los delicados labios se abrieron levemente, como si estuviera asustada.

— Déjame hacerlo.

Aquellas simples palabras junto a su tono imperativo la desarmaron. Eran las misma palabras que ella había utilizado para persuadirlo en la mañana. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron más una eternidad, pero al final terminó asintiendo, derrotada. Tal vez si ella le concedía ese pequeño capricho, él se olvidaría de lo que había hecho en la mañana. El Uchiha no pudo reprimir la sádica media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y las pupilas de Sakura se agrandaron ante la visión. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Con lentitud, se recostó en la cama y levantó sus piernas, apoyándolas en el regazo de Sasuke. Apretaba los puños, como si toda esa situación le diera impotencia. La diversión que sentía Sasuke no podía expresarse con palabras. Un conocido sentimiento empezaba a extenderse por su pecho. El dulce sabor de la venganza.

Sakura estaba tensa. Parecía como si estuviera esperando ser torturada en cualquier momento. A lo último apretó los parpados con la misma fuerza que utilizaba en sus puños. Él no le dio importancia a ella mientras abría con lentitud el pote de crema. Despedía un leve aroma a lavanda. Fresco y sutil. Hubiese esperado algo más dulce y empalagoso como la vainilla o las fresas, pero aquello fue una grata sorpresa. Una de las tantas cosas que él creía saber sobre Sakura y que al final no conocía. La intriga sobre quién era verdaderamente Sakura Haruno era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido de ella? ¿Cuántas caras tenía la joven en realidad? El deseo no hizo más que crecer.

Tomó con firmeza una de las piernas de Sakura desde el talón, y la joven tembló ante el contacto. Puso un poco de crema en sus manos y la esparció por el gemelo, con lentitud, como si estuviera acariciándola. Sentía como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba aún más y los nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

_"Nerviosa, ¿Eh?"_ Pensó, con morbosa satisfacción. El poder que sentía resultándole embriagante. Acarició de nuevo el gemelo, mas esta vez lo hizo de una manera más lánguida y larga, empezando por su tobillo y llegando hasta la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Sakura se mordió los labios de nuevo, sus uñas clavándose en su propia piel. Las caricias lentas de Sasuke junto con el tacto frío de sus dedos embadurnados con crema le provocaban un placentero cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo la vergüenza le impedía disfrutar por completo de ese hecho, ¿Cómo es que permitía que él hiciera algo como eso? ¿No era ella la que quería tomar las riendas del asunto? ¿No era lo que se había propuesto en la casa de él? Permitirle hacer eso era demasiado. Con una fe renovada, abrió sus ojos e iba a enfrentarlo, a decirle que parara con aquella pantomima, pero su cuerpo se detuvo en cuanto vio a Sasuke.

Acariciaba su pierna de forma absorta, yendo insistentemente desde el tobillo hacía su rodilla, con sus ojos negros oscurecidos con algo prohibido, sombrío. Lujuria. Sakura sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando él pareció salir de su trance y clavó aquella ardiente y oscura mirada en ella. La boca de la chica se secó.

— Relájate. — El tono de Sasuke era pesado y ronco. La invitaban a unirse a él, a dejarse llevar a lo que sea que estuviese planeando. Con su mente en blanco y ya sin acordarse por qué iba a interrumpirlo, asintió, perdida en la mirada del Uchiha. Se acostó y relajó sus puños. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar los insistentes latidos de su desbocado corazón.

Una mueca arrogante se instaló en el rostro de él. Una mueca que por suerte Sakura no pudo ver.

Ella se había entregado.

Volvió a su tarea, empapándose de crema de nuevo, mas esta vez comenzó a pasarla por arriba de la rodilla. Sakura exhalo con fuerza. Estaba llegando al borde de la toalla, casi a medio muslo, cuando dejó escapar unas palabras de forma casual.

— No pareces ajena a esto.

La joven lo miró con confusión. Las palabras de Sasuke siempre eran crípticas, y ella sentía su cerebro como si estuviese relleno de corcho. No era una buena combinación en ese momento. El Uchiha comprendió esto e hizo un esfuerzo por ser más claro.

— Tienes experiencia. — Su voz no admitía dudas. Sakura sabía a lo que se refería, y extrañamente, se sintió apenada. Por alguna razón, no era algo de lo que quería hablar con Sasuke. Menos mientras él acariciaba tentativamente su muslo.

— Algo… algo así. — Contestó evasivamente, mirando a punto en su hombro. No podía mentirle, pero al mismo tiempo no podía admitirlo.

Los ojos negros brillaron con peligro. — ¿Con quién?

Sakura le dio una mirada nerviosa, mas luego volvió a desviar la vista. — ¿Realmente importa?

Lo que sucedió a continuación escapó a la percepción de la Haruno. De un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke cubrirla por completo, apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos a los lados de su cabeza. La rapidez de él era algo impresionante. Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero todo sonido que quiso escapar de sus garganta quedó estancado cuando el bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sus narices tocándose en la punta y sus labios a penas rozándose. La lógica se disipó de la mente de la chica. Lo único que importaba allí era sentir. Sentir la respiración de Sasuke sobre su rostro, su cuerpo grande sobre ella, abarcándolo todo, y sus ojos…

Negros. Magnéticos. Poderosos.

Y que la miraban a ella. Sólo a ella. Parecían querer mirarla por siempre.

_"Hazlo"_ Susurró Sakura para sus adentros, _"Mírame por toda la eternidad"._

— No, — dijo, descolocándola. Sus bocas tomaban más contacto mientras él hablaba y sus miradas no abandonaban la del otro. — Realmente no importa.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en lo que él había dicho, o que le contestara de alguna manera, antes de siquiera poder emprender alguna acción, los labios masculinos se hicieron dueños de los suyos, de una manera hambrienta. Ellos ya se había besado, ella ya había probado la tentación que era la boca de Sasuke. Pero ese beso era distinto. Era más. Lo era todo.

Sasuke pudo sentir como Sakura se derretía debajo de él. Como abría la boca con entrega, y le permitía profundizar el beso. Por supuesto, su lengua se adentró en ella, probó el sabor de lo prohibido y se hizo adicto al acto. Quería abarcar todo de ella. Quería que ella comprendiera con un beso todo lo que iba a darle. Todo lo que él había guardado con furia. Se hizo dueño de esos labios. Dejó su marca en aquel recoveco. Sakura Haruno no volvería a ser besada de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo. No había boca que pudiera reproducir lo que él había dejado allí. Algo salvaje se estaba desatando dentro de él, apoderándose de su consciencia . Una mezcla que no conoció antes. Deseo, lujuria, satisfacción. Posesión.

Se separó de ella buscando aire y se maravilló por su obra. Por las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto, los irises brillosos y la boca hinchada. Por ese gesto de suplica y urgencia que la joven lucía. Era sensual sin siquiera proponérselo.

Una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro. La visión provocó que Sakura tuviera que apretar las piernas. Sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke bajó una de sus manos y acarició su muslo, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo colocándole la crema. Acariciaba con lentitud por debajo de la toalla, pareciendo querer llegar a su ingle y descendiendo al instante. Ella tuvo que reprimir un chillido de frustración. Quería que él la tocara, mas al mismo tiempo recordó que debajo de esa toalla no vestía nada. La vergüenza colmaba sus sentidos.

— ¿Él te tocó así?

Las neuronas de Sakura se desconectaron de su cerebro.

— ¿Eh?

Sasuke tenía un gesto mortalmente serio. — Así… de esta manera…— Sus manos exploraban su muslo, tamborileando sus dedos por su ingle, llegando a su cadera. Rodeaba su monte de Venus y rozaba a penas los vellos púbicos. El calor se extendió de tal forma por todo su vientre, que Sakura levantó las caderas contra las manos masculinas de manera involuntaria, su cuerpo tomando el control de sus acciones. Ante ese gesto, Sasuke descendió hasta posar sus labios en el delicado lóbulo de su oreja y le dio una corta lamida antes de añadir— ¿Él te hizo sentir así?

Posesivo. Malditamente posesivo. Era la única definición que se le ocurría para explicar aquel matiz oscuro en su voz.

— C-creí que eso no importaba Sasuke-kun…

El moreno mordió su cuello, provocando un gemido en ella. — ¿Lo hizo?

Acarició de manera superficial su entrepierna, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello. La humedad de su lengua sobre su piel, la sensación de sus labios arrastrándose con lentitud hasta pasar a su clavícula y aquella mano grande y poderosa tocándole donde todo su calor se concentraba la estaban llevando a un nuevo nivel de locura. Era tortuoso y a la vez tan placentero lo que le hacía sentir. Quería más, más fuerte, más rápido y al mismo tiempo quería que esa sensación sea eterna. Su piel parecía demasiado chica para todo lo que su cuerpo quería experimentar. Sus pulmones no retenían todo el aire que ella inhalaba. Sentía su sexo tan húmedo que le daba vergüenza. E incluso sentía sus pezones endurecidos chocar contra la rugosa tela de la toalla. Era un desastre.

— N-no lo sé. — Respondió entre jadeos. Su mente se encontraba tan difusa que no se formaba ningún pensamiento coherente en ella.

Sasuke presionó su pulgar contra su clítoris, provocando otro gemido en la chica, más fuerte. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? — Preguntó, dejando besos en el comienzo de sus pechos. Ella respiraba violentamente, y ante eso, Sasuke masajeó con delicadeza el núcleo de la joven, arrancando otra serie de gemidos.

_"Todo"._

— N-no lo sé…

Él continuó en sus caricias. — ¿Me necesitas?

_"Si"._

— Ugh —_Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura no podía controlar los movimientos de su cadera, que se movían buscando más contacto con los dedos del Uchiha. Él la tocaba con suavidad y lentitud, al mismo tiempo que sus labios hacían estragos en el comienzo de sus pechos. Era placentero, pero no suficiente. Su cuerpo reclamaba más, mucho más que eso. Y él lo sabía.

_"Maldito bastardo"._

— Por f-favor...

Él no se dignó a mirarla, continuando en su labor.— ¿Hmmm?

— M-más... Sasuke-kun... más r-rápido...

Sasuke levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos. Sakura se veía rendida, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de apagar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla. Claro que él entendía lo que la joven estaba pasando. Lo vivió aquella misma mañana. Sería tan fácil dejar cualquier plan de lado y consumirse con ella. Mas no, Sasuke sabía que había algo que debía hacer antes.

— Dame lo que quiero, Sakura. Y lo haré.

_"¿Lo que quiere? ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Oh!"_. Ella podría haber gemido de placer tan solo con lo que implicaban sus palabras. El tenía una capacidad maravillosa de excitarla a través de sus cinco sentidos, dominando cada uno de ellos, llevándola al éxtasis absoluto. Tacto. Oído. Sabor. Vista. Olor. Todos habían sucumbido a la magia del joven. Las fantasías no dejaron de aparecer en su mente, y se encontró contestando antes de siquiera ser consciente de ello.

— Su nombre... es Hatori... es un compañero d-del hospital.— Intentó hablar con normalidad, ¡Sin embargo Sasuke seguía tocándola! Era una misión verdaderamente difícil. — C-coqueteamos un poco... y.. _ugh_... hicimos c-cosas.— Tuvo que detenerse y tomar aire. Los ojos del Uchiha habían adoptado una nueva seriedad. Sakura mordió su labio. Era increíble lo atractivo que era.— Aprendí mucho c-con él... pero...— Soltó un suspiro y se negó a seguir mirándolo, clavando su verde mirar en el techo. La curiosidad picó en el joven ante las acciones de ella.— Hay cosas que... yo... simplemente no pude.

Sasuke detuvo todos sus movimientos de forma repentina y miró con atención el sonrojado rostro de Sakura. Lo que ella había dicho llegó a su cerebro rápidamente y envió un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Eres virgen? — Preguntó sin preámbulo. Ella asintió a regañadientes, como si estuviese confesando un crimen. Por segunda vez en el día Sasuke se sintió perdido. — ¿Por qué no pudiste?

Sakura maldijo lo directo que podía llegar a ser. Sasuke no conocía de sutilezas.— No lo sé. — Contestó vacilante.

El Uchiha se mantuvo quieto, observando de forma ensimismada el rostro de ella. Sakura comenzaba a sentir nervios ante el mirar de aquellos ojos negros, mas antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Sasuke la sorprendió quitándole de un tirón la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. La joven tuvo el impulso de cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió, tomando sus muñecas con una mano.

— Si lo sabes. — Una media sonrisa, pequeña, se formó en los labios masculinos. Ella tragó saliva. Sasuke le dio una ardiente mirada a su cuerpo, soltándole las muñecas con lentitud, una vez que estuvo seguro que ella no se cubriría. Reanudó las caricias en el sexo de Sakura, de forma suave.— Y yo también lo sé.

Volvió a enterrarse en su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel expuesta, con más ardor que antes. Ella se arqueó contra sus dedos y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, dándole más lugar a su cuello. Sasuke tocó su clítoris con más velocidad, sin ser brusco, tal y como ella le había pedido. Sakura gimió sin pudor, tomando las sabanas de la cama entre sus dedos. Su respiración era violenta, su pecho subiendo y bajando incesantemente.

El Uchiha sentía algo nuevo, algo que nunca le había pasado al ver el estado de su compañera de equipo. Había una necesidad imperiosa dentro de él de darle todo aquello que ella pida. De complacerla de la manera en que una mujer debería ser complacida. La forma en que ella lucía, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus labios abiertos soltando gemidos sin cesar, la fuerza con la que apretaba las sabanas debajo de ella. Todo ese conjunto era enloquecedor y él en ningún momento había deseado con tanta intensidad internarse en la locura.

Dejó de besarla en su cuello y se fue acercando a los descubiertos pechos de la chica, lamiendo la sensible piel del centro. Miró a Sakura de una forma interrogante, como pidiéndole permiso para algo. Ella le devolvió el mirar confundida hasta que un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios. Sasuke introdujo repentinamente un dedo en ella, y lo mantuvo allí, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a moverlo. Sakura se arqueaba con violencia y movía sus caderas al ritmo que sus dedos le marcaban.

Al introducir un segundo dedo, ella gritó y él experimentó un placer insano. La joven comenzó a murmurar incoherencias, pidiéndole por más. Él la complacía, aumentando el ritmo de sus intromisiones y lamiendo con más fuerza los adoloridos pechos de Sakura. Cuando estuvo seguro que le faltaba poco para llegar al borde, levantó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los obnubilados de ella.

— Sabes por qué no pudiste hacerlo, ¿Verdad, Sakura?— Ella cerró los ojos y mordió su labio. Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, provocando un espasmo en ella, que lo miró de nuevo. — No pudiste entregarte a él porque siempre fuiste, eres y serás—

Sakura soltó un gritó, cuando el calor en su vientre se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron y una placentera vibración le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Aquel violento orgasmo le había provocado un zumbido constante en su oído, mas sus sentidos no estaban tan ajenos como para no escuchar la última palabra de Sasuke.

— mía.

.

.

Él observaba de forma silenciosa como ella intentaba recuperar la respiración. Su piel blanca y cremosa perlada en sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma hipnótica. Sus ojos nunca habían contemplado algo tan erótico. En toda su vida, jamás imaginó que brindar placer podría ser tan satisfactorio. Mas viendo los resultados, supo que era algo que haría más seguido.

— Deja de mirarme así,— Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa cansada. Él no habló pero dejaba ver implícitamente que no la entendía. — Como si yo fuese única, Sasuke-kun.

— Hn.

Ella soltó una carcajada que sonó como el paraíso para el joven. Algo había cambiado, en ella y en él. Sasuke no estaba seguro qué era, mas se sentía contrariado.

— Por eso te fuiste, huiste— Esta vez Sakura le dio una mirada de incomprensión.— Porque eres virgen.

La joven se sonrojó, al entender que hablaba del encuentro en su casa esa mañana.— Pensé que ibas a querer algo más... y tuve miedo.

— ¿De mí?— Le preguntó en un tono que aparentaba ser indiferente, pero que dejaba entrever todo el odio que él sentía por sí mismo. Ser considerado un monstruo por todos los demás no le importaba. Que Sakura lo considerara de esa forma, por alguna razón, dolía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, casi divertida. Sasuke tenía la creencia de que ella era una muñeca frágil y él un demonio bruto incapaz de poder manejar las cosas delicadas. Había algo de verdad en eso. Aunque interiormente, él era mucho más frágil que ella, y al mismo tiempo, Sakura se creía incapaz de manejar toda la delicadeza del interior de Sasuke. Ellos eran distintos e iguales. Se complementaban.

— No, Sasuke-kun. De mí. Al principio me sentía poderosa, es decir, creí que podría. Pero al verte... al ver lo que hice tuve miedo de... de no ser suficiente para ti.

Él no comprendía las palabras de ella, no entendía el por qué creía eso. Sakura era suficiente para él y para cualquiera. Era humana, y tenía más de un defecto, pero en esencia era bondad. Había una capacidad extraña en ella de ver lo bueno en la gente, al igual que su mejor amigo, y por sobre todo... de perdonar. Sasuke no conocía el perdón. No perdonó a ninguno de los culpables de la masacre de su clan y de la tragedia de su hermano, al contrarió, los juzgó y odió. No condenó a Konoha porque comprendió que no habían tenido de la culpa de lo que le había pasado, aunque era receloso con la gente de la aldea. Él era un ser egoísta, oscuro, arrogante y orgulloso. Y aquella joven de mirada altruista y sonrisa alegre... no se sentía suficiente para él

Definitivamente no la merecía.

— Eres muy molesta, Sakura.

Pero tampoco quería dejarla.

Volvió a besarla, con suavidad, dejando a un lado la lujuria. Ella correspondió gustosa, disfrutando de aquella nueva faceta en su relación. No supo cuando Sakura lo despojó de su ropa, cuando lo acarició en su desnudez. Todo se convirtió en un sin fin de besos y caricias, de mordiscos y gemidos. No había desenfreno, pero si mucha necesidad, de estar unidos, de ser uno. Él fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, provocando un contacto superficial entre sus sexos desnudos. La miró con seriedad.

— ¿Estás segura?— Su pregunta implicaba más que sus palabras. Quería que supiera, que entendiera bien, que él no tenía nada que ofrecer. Que sería duro, probablemente ambos sufrirían. Ella podría conseguir algo mejor, y aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, porque una vez que él la tomara no la dejaría ir. Sakura pareció comprender sus palabras y su intención a la perfección, puesto que sonrió de forma pequeña.

— Tú lo dijiste... soy tuya, Sasuke.

Sasuke permitió que ella controlara la penetración, estando arriba. Lo hizo de manera lenta, cerrando sus ojos con dolor al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. El joven tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suprimir un gemido. La sensación en su cuerpo era maravillosa, electrizante. Se sentía repleto de rayos y fuego, como si estuviera utilizando sus técnicas, pero se concentraba todo en su unión con Sakura. El placer era indescriptible.

Ella se quedó quieta, tratando de acostumbrarse a sentir a Sasuke. Cuando estuvo seguro que Sakura podría comenzar a mover, él se sentó y la besó, animándola. Se miraron por unos segundos, entregados al otro.

— Es tu turno, Sakura.

Ella comenzó a moverse, perdida entre el dolor y el placer.

— Libéranos.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno...

No sé si eran lo que esperaban. Yo estoy conforme, aunque la lectura es tan subjetiva que... ufff. Ok, apesto en los finales, lo sé. Esto es un lemon, escrito por la morbosa necesidad de esta autora de escribir escenas de sexo de su OTP pero tratando de que fanfiction no le borre su historia con su política de eliminar fics con sexo :P .

Con la portada di un spoiler terrible, ya que así es como Sakura pierde la virginidad, pero bueno, esa imagen me inspiró para esta segunda parte. Describir el lemon a lo último me parecía excesivo, mi idea era concentrarme más en Sasuke y Sakura dándose placer uno a otro.

Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si llega a que tengan que darse una ducha fría pero espero que al menos necesiten abanicarse un poco xDDD.

Muchas gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follows, pero más importante, ¡gracias por leer mi historia y permitirme llegar a ustedes! ¡Sus palabras y su apoyo siempre me animan a escribir!

¡Nos vemos en alguna otra historia!

¡Buena vida fickers!


End file.
